Severus Snape's Family
by LupinTonks4ever
Summary: Sequel to "Severus Snape's Daughter"! Young Lily Snape FINALLY gets what she wanted; a family! but just as everything is great, it all comes crashing down in one night. Will Severus join the Death Eaters? Will Lily's mom become Headmaster of Hogwarts? Does Severus really have BUNNY SLIPPERS? WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS? i reccommend reading the first one before this one. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So, here it is... MY NEXT STORY! I really hope you guys like it, and remember, REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**

**I dont own Harry Potter stuff.**

Severus Snape's Family

Chapter 1

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING! AND BEHIND MY BACK TOO!"

He knew she would find out sometime. He just didn't expect her to be SO mad.

Severus Snape stood backed in to a corner, face-to-face with Lily Snape, his wife (a very mad one at the moment).

"Lily, this could be useful to us." Severus replied.

Lily raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Useful, eh? How is BEING A DEATH EATER USEFUL TO YOU?!"

Severus cringed. "I think my eardrum is damaged beyond repair…"

"ANSWER ME!"

Severus looked into her eyes, and softly said, "Well, our daughter has a direct connection with the Dark Lord, and he always is out to get her. I can attend the meetings he puts together and give you the information just incase he is planning an attack. Then we can be ready to flee if we have to."

Lily's face returned to normal color after being beet red a moment ago. She thought for a moment, then looked at him again. "Well I don't see how that will be a problem, seeing as you HAVE been attending meetings behind my back."

Lily turned, looking hurt, and started to walk into the kitchen.

Severus was feeling guilty.

"Lily, wait…."

Severus caught Lily's wrist and held it tight. Lily turned back to him with tears in her eyes and choked out, "What…."

"I haven't been attending Death Eater meetings. That would be putting you into danger, as well as our daughter. I will start going though, to get information and protect our daughter."

Lily half-smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, then."

Lily turned and went upstairs.

Severus sighed and went into the kitchen.

Pulling up his sleeve, Severus examined the Dark Mark, a horrid skull with a snake slithering out its mouth. This was the Mark Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark wizard of all time, used to call his faithful Death Eaters. He had an identical one, and all he had to do was touch it, and all Death Eater Marks would burn, bringing the Dark Lord's servants to his side immediately.

What he didn't tell Lily was that he DID attend Death Eater meetings on a regular basis, and he was practically the Dark Lord's right hand man.

Now he was ashamed of that title. He had a family, he should have taken them somewhere far away from here, where Severus could start a clean start, and his family would be far away from the Dark Lord.

How would he tell his daughter, Lily? She would freak out if Severus told her..

Uh oh….

Severus' Mark was starting to burn.

Just then, Severus got a brilliant idea.

He would just have to run away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of "Severus Snape's Family"! im loving this story so far! I have some cool things coming up *Evil Grin* :D**

Chapter 2

A few hours later, in the dead of night, Severus read over his letter that he would leave for his wife and daughter. He knew they would be devastated, but it was for their well-being.

He carefully folded the note and set it on the kitchen table. He then sadly but quietly walked upstairs to gather a few of his belongings.

Severus slowly pushed his bedroom door open. He looked over to his bed to find a soundly sleeping Lily, carefully avoiding his side of the bed, thinking he was there.

Severus tip-toed over to the dresser, with his clothes in it. He grabbed all of his clothes and stuffed them in a very tiny leather bag that he had charmed to make HUGE inside. Then he grabbed his wand that was on top of the dresser and stowed it in his pocket. Finally, he took the key to the family's Gringott's vault so he could stop and get money.

Severus finished with a sigh. He turned slowly and looked sadly at Lily, his eyes tearing up.

How was every fiber of his body NOT screaming for him to stay? Severus wanted to stay with his girls so bad, but it would risk their lives. It was better this way.

Severus knelt down to Lily's side and simply stared at her, how peaceful she looked, how striking her velvety red hair was against the white sheets. He wished she would open her eyes so Severus could see her beautiful emerald green eyes just one last time.

Severus leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, then grabbed a small photo of her from his bedside table and carefully set it in his bag.

He then went into his daughter Lily's room. He knelt down next to her, and laughed quietly. It was amazing how much she looked like a mini version of her mom. He would miss her laugh, a laugh that came with the most wonderful smile. Even if you were in the worst of moods, that giggle and warm smile would make you feel happy. Then he glanced over at Shadow, Lily's jet black owl, and slowly walked over to him.

"Damn bird, I guess I'll sort of miss you…" Severus whispered with a small smile. Then he exited the room and walked downstairs. Severus took a fleeting last look at his kitchen, then shut the door and started walking off into the forest outside their house.

About halfway through the forest, Severus could have sworn he heard footsteps, but he just shrugged and walked on, a little faster this time though.

"Severus?"

Severus screamed and jumped. He turned around, wand out, but gasping when he saw his wife Lily.

"Lily? Why on earth are you out of bed, in the forest on such a…. snowy night?"

"Well….. I woke up and didn't see you, so I came looking for you. And I think I could ask you the same, Severus."

Severus lowered his wand that he still had out and looked anywhere but his wife's eyes.

"Well… I didn't want to endanger you and Lily."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lily, by going to Death Eater meetings I have a direct connection with the Dark Lord. He could easily see through my disguise and kill you, me, and our daughter."

Lily tried to look him in the eye but he seemed to be avoiding her.

"Is there something troubling you, sweetheart?"

Finally Severus looked in her eyes.

"No.." He lied.

Lily put her hands on her hips and looked at him with piercing eyes. It was almost as if she could see into Severus' very soul.

"Don't lie to me Severus…. Please, what is it that is troubling you?"

"You're going to be angry with me, Lily…"

"I don't care!"

Severus sighed and turned away. "Maybe you should just go home…"

"Severus Snape! Tell me now!"

Severus locked his eyes on Lily's and then quickly turned and walked a few steps.

"I have been attending Death Eater meetings since before I died for the first time. I'm practically the Dark Lord's most trusted servant….. I'm truly evil… Now I'm leaving to keep you and Lily safe from Voldemort. I can't risk you two getting hurt on my watch… Please go home and go to bed."

Lily just stared at him, not knowing what to think. Clearly she was a bit mad, devastated that he was leaving AND that he lied to her all this time, and torn at whether she should go home and tell Lily or argue her case that he should stay a little more before she gave up. She also felt unsafe that she had a direct connection with the Dark Lord, worried because Severus might leave and never come back, and, believe it or not, the slightest bit happy that Severus had come clean to her. Finally, Lily felt loved because Severus was leaving partly for her safety.

Lily turned pale and nauseous. "I'm sorry… I'm having mixed emotions…. And I think I'm going to be sick…."

Severus turned and walked over to her. "I want you to know that I love you to pieces, and that is the only reason I'm leaving."

Severus turned and started walking away again.

"NO!" Lily shouted and started sobbing. "AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?! You comforted me after James' death, we FINALLY got married, and now you just decide to… to LEAVE? You're an active member of the Order of the Phoenix, you have a daughter that couldn't love you more, and a WIFE that couldn't love you more! I LOVE YOU, SEVERUS SNAPE! I'm proud to BE a Snape! Don't you remember our special Saturdays, when we do nothing? Just relax? Well, sitting there next to you doing absolutely nothing means absolutely EVERYTHING to me! Don't leave me…. Please… you'd stay if you loved me….."

Lily lost it and sank to her knees, sinking into the deep snow.

Severus walked over slowly and sat down next to the crying Lily.

"Lily… I DO love you! I couldn't love you more than this! But love is hard work, and hard work sometimes hurts. I'll try to be back, but for now, we must part."

Severus helped Lily up and the green, perky eyes met the black troubled ones. Lily stood on tiptoes and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you," She choked out.

Severus wiped a tear away from Lily's blotchy face. He then turned briskly and trudged through the snow, starting his quest to find the Dark Lord's meeting place.

Lily watched him go and then sobbed. She was too weak to walk back home, but she tried. She felt so dehydrated, probably because all moisture had left her body due to tears. She finally sank to the ground, unconscious, hypothermia catching up with her as fresh snowfall arrived.

~o~o~o~

Severus got a ways from the spot where he had left Lily crying and apparated. He appeared on a wide stone bridge, and up ahead was a gate and a handsome manor house. Severus started walking and when he got to the gate, whispered an incantation then walked through the gate as if it were smoke. Then he continued on his way to the large house, the gate turning back to stone behind him.

Severus opened the large doors and walked up the long spiral staircase. At the top of the stairs was a door, and voices could be heard quietly talking behind it. Severus stood outside the door, thinking to himself.

Remember, he thought. You aren't Severus Snape anymore. You're Luka to them, that is your disguise.

Severus, or "Luka", slowly opened the door and lingered for a moment, taking in the scene. There was many pearl pillars, with a long black table stretching to each end of the room. Many people sat, murmuring to each other, while some turned to look who had arrived. At the very end of the table sat a pale man with no hair, with only slits for nostrils. This was the very snake-like Lord Voldemort, who turned slowly towards the door. At closer inspection the Dark Lord had a large serpent looped around his shoulders, like a shawl. This was his companion, Nagini, who was also a Horcrux, an item that contains part of another's soul, so you cannot die unless you destroy the item. "Ah, Luka," The cold, high voice of Voldemort said. "Come, sit."

The Dark Lord motioned for Luka to sit two chairs down from him, next to a man named Antoine Dolohov. Luka bowed his head and quickly sat down.

"Now, on with the meeting…" Lord Voldemort continued. "It has come to my unfortunate attention that… we have a traitor among us."

Silent whispers broke out across the table, but the Dark Lord raised a hand and it fell quiet again. Voldemort stood up and slowly walked around the table, stroking Nagini.

"I for one, have no idea who this someone might be. But I invite any who may have a guess to come forward."

All remained still, except for the hissing of Nagini. Luka could feel the snake's breath on him now. They were right behind him.

"Luka…. Stand at once."

Luka stood up nervously. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Have you any idea who this person might be?" Said Voldemort with an insane grin.

"No, My Lord…"

"Pity…. I am just now getting an idea."

Luka gulped and said, "Who, My Lord?"

"YOU!"

Voldemort slapped Severus and pinned him against the wall, choking him.

"Hello again, Severus…"

Severus clawed at his hands, but the Dark Lord's grip remained strong.

Voldemort pulled out his wand with his free hand and whispered, "I have gotten word of recent events that occurred this evening with your no-good wife… I can erase the painful memories, you know…"

Severus clawed more frantically. He had no intention of being obliviated.

Voldemort raised his wand up to Severus' face.

"OBLIVIATE!"

Severus' head fell forward. He was reliving the memories one last time, the moment he met Lily, when they went to Hogwarts, when he found his daughter in Lily's house…. All of the memories he had shared with them, gone… he would forget his 2 Lilies entirely.

Severus awoke, but before anything else could happen, Voldemort shrieked another curse.

"CONFUNDO!"

Severus fell forward again. His mind was blank, but in the very back of his head he could hear a tiny voice.

YOU WILL SWEAR YOUR LIFE TO ME, LORD VOLDEMORT… YOU WILL DESPISE ALL WHO COME IN YOUR'S OR MY WAY…. YOU WILL BE A MOST FAITHFUL SERVANT TO ME…. YOU WILL EVENTUALLY KILL LILY EVANS AND HER DAUGHTER… DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

I understand… he thought.

That was the last moments of the true Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS! MrsSophiaSnape has convinced me to continue!**

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 3

Lily awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. Sunlight poured in on her eyes, and she sat up and stretched. "Morning, Shadow…" She yawned.  
Lily got up and looked out her window. There was at least another 7 inches of snow on the ground. Must have been a big blizzard.. She thought.  
Lily opened her bedroom door and walked down to her parents' room. She slowly opened the door and peered in. No one there.  
Lily walked downstairs, expecting to find her dad at the table reading the Daily Prophet, and her mom making pancakes. Instead she opened the door to find an owl sitting on the table, hooting impatiently with a Daily Prophet in its beak.  
Lily walked over, confused. She took the paper and put 3 knuts in the pouch attached to its leg, and the owl flew off.  
"Mom? Dad?"  
Lily went all throughout the house looking for them, but they were nowhere to be found.  
She finally returned to the kitchen and looked at the newspaper. Just as she was about to read a short article on a new potion that was invented, she noticed a small parchment with writing on the front.  
She picked it up and read it:

To my 2 Lilys:  
Both of you have been the center of my world, and I wanted it no other way. But seeing as I am a Death Eater, the Dark Lord could burst in our door and kill us all in a minute for all I know. I know its hard, but I don't want you two getting killed. I am leaving to be with my fellow Death Eaters and that way you will be safe.  
Sincerely,  
Severus/Dad

Lily read it over about 5 times to make sure her eyes were seeing it correctly. Her Dad? A DEATH EATER?! Her dad must have left late last night, and then her mom went looking for him and never returned. Lily panicked and tried to think. She needed help…  
Her aunt and uncle would do!

That night Lily went into the living room to send a patronus.  
"Expecto Patronum!" She cried.  
The familiar silver vapor flew out of her wand, followed by an enormous silver doe, who walked out then turned and circled her. She giggled then talked to it.  
"I need you to go to my aunt and uncle and tell them to come here as quickly as possible."  
The doe nodded then galloped out the window. Lily sat down on the couch and looked out the window. The eerie full moon hung in the sky, casting a dim light over the forest. Wait… FULL MOON? Uh oh. That wasn't good at all.  
But just then, she heard the door open and slowly close.  
"Lily? Are you in here?"  
They were here! Lily ran to the door to find her Aunt Tonks with a gigantic abnormal-looking dog.  
"Lily!" Nymphadora Tonks ran to Lily and gave her a hug. Lily looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry! I only just realized it was full moon…"  
"Don't worry, he's had his Wolfsbane."  
Lily glanced over at the dog and said, "Hi, Uncle Remus!"  
The dog barked and ran over to her, jumping up on her shoulders so it was eye-level. It turned out this dog wasn't really a dog. It was Remus Lupin, currently in his werewolf form.  
"So Lily, You sent us a patronus… what's up?"  
"Well… it's a long story…. Come sit down."  
Everyone sat down on the couch, Lily across from Nymphadora, who had Remus laying across her lap.  
"Well, first off…" Lily said, "My friend Meagan is a metamorphmagus just like you!"  
Nymphadora smiled and said, "That's so cool!"  
Lily continued. "Now… It turns out my dad is a Death Eater. He left a note saying so, and now he's gone to join us so my mom and I would be safe. But my mom went looking for him last night, and she never came back…."  
Nymphadora thought for a moment, then said, "I have a plan."

20 minutes later, Nymphadora and Lily were walking behind a frantically sniffing werewolf-Remus in the forest, searching for Lily and Severus.  
Lily looked at her aunt and said, "Will this really work? I don't really think of him as a keen werewolf, I think of him as a human being, with normal senses."  
Nymphadora looked down at her and said, "He IS a human, but when transformation happens, his senses transform too. He hears and smells EVERYTHING. He also can see well in the dark, too!"  
Suddenly, Remus started barking like mad and running very fast. Lily and Nymphadora looked at each other then ran and tried to keep up with him. They almost bumped into Remus, because he stopped dead and sniffed the air. He seemed confused.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Nymphadora whispered.  
Remus just barked, then realizing he wasn't speaking English, growled and started trotting back towards the house.  
"He can tell us once the full moon is gone," Nymphadora said. "We can spend the night at your house, then once he returns to human form, he can explain what was up."  
The trio returned to Lily's house, and Lily ahowed them the guest room. Nymphadora gave Lily a kiss on the head, and Remus barked and wagged his tail. Then Lily returned to her room and tried to go to sleep with all that was swimming in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi you guys! HERES CHAPTER FOUR!  
**

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 4

When Lily awoke the next morning, she heard Remus and Tonks whispering in the next room. She rubbed her eyes and got to her feet. She got to the wall and pressed her ear against it.  
"Dora, did you bring my clothes? You remember I lose them when I transform.."  
"Yes, Dear…"  
There was a slight pause; probably Remus putting clothing on. Lily made a disgusted face, then concentrated on their conversation.  
"Remus, I'm really worried about Lily and Severus… I don't think Severus is intentionally going to the Dark Lord, I think he is only going to protect Lily and… Lily. Wow, I wonder how he lives with two Lilys. "  
Remus laughed. "I think you're right… but then, where's Lily?"  
"She's in the next room, of course!"  
"No, no…. OLDER Lily."  
"OH! I have no clue… Its quite obvious she went looking for him, I would do the same for you, its in a wife's instinct. But the question is, WHERE did she go looking? If we could find Severus or his trail, then we would know where she looked."  
"Well, that's part of what I found last night, but I want to wait until Lily is up to say. She has a right to hear.."  
"Maybe we should go wake her… I know her favorite pancake mix, with chocolate chips!"  
"Okay, lets see if she's up yet."  
Shadow hooted, as if to say, "You better get back in bed, NOW!"  
Lily heard their footsteps coming down the hall. She leapt for her bed and covered herself with the blankets, giggling and shutting her eyes  
She heard the door creak open slowly. "Lily?" The soft voice of her aunt said.  
Lily messed up her hair a little and sat up, acting tired.  
"Morning.." She yawned, trying not to laugh.

A few minutes later, They were downstairs, eating pancakes and talking. Remus had given Lily a proper hug, and apologizing for barking and such. Lily just giggled and continued with her pancake.  
"Okay, I want to hear what you found last night that was so interesting." Lily said, focusing on Remus.  
Remus set down his pancake, and thought for a moment.  
"Well, I had picked up Severus' scent, and I was following it, but all of the sudden it stopped."  
Lily smiled and said, "What exactly does he smell like?"  
Tonks looked amused. Remus thought some more and said, "fresh parchment, pine needles, various potion ingredients…."  
Tonks and Lily giggled. "Really?" Lily laughed.  
Remus said, "Why are you so amused? What were you expecting him to smell like, flowers and cotton candy?"  
At this they all laughed and ate their pancake.

An hour later, the bunch was outside, planning on where to search today.  
"Maybe we should just start walking.." Lily said, unsure of where to look. They all nodded and walked into the forest.  
They all looked for strands of Lily's hair, footprints, a coat piece, anything that would get them closer to finding them, but nothing. There had been fresh snow a few nights ago, so really nothing was there.  
They searched for hours, but nothing. They were thinking about calling it quits for the day. Remus had already given up his coat to a shivering Tonks, who's hair had turned an icy blue due to her coldness. Lily was feeling down when all of the sudden, she stepped on something like a rock under the snow. Lily motioned for Remus and Tonks to come check it out.  
"W-w-what is-s-s it Lily?" Tonks shivered.  
Lily felt around with her foot. "Something is here…."  
Remus said, "Probably a rock.."  
"No, it feels…. Squishier than a rock."  
Lily knelt down and plunged her hand into the snow. She hit whatever was down there, so she started to brush snow away. Finally she got to it and brushed a final layer away. Lily screamed and back into a tree.  
Remus ran to her and said, "What is it?!"  
Lily flushed a pale white and pointed to the spot where she was before she fainted. Tonks went over to the spot where she dug while Remus levitated The small girl, getting ready to go back to the house and tend to her.  
Tonks looked down and went pale. Lily laid there, a light blue color, icicles hanging from her clothes and a thin sheet of ice over her face. She may be dead. If she was, there was nothing they could do about it. 'Demorto Nimoneti' only works if you were killed by another witch or wizard, not if you were killed by a natural cause.  
Tonks levitated Lily out of the snow and brushed her off.  
"We need to get back to the house, now." Tonks said grimly. And with that, they carefully started guiding the two Lilys in midair through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE ONE MILLION DECADES BUT THE EVIL TEACHERS ARE POUNDING ME WITH HOMEWORK! meh... BUT GUESS WHAT? this weekend i am doing NOTHING but write on mah computer XD well, saturday i might go to my friend Angela's house but thats all... okay on with the story :D**

**Nothing harry potter belongs to me!**

Chapter 5

"Lily? LILY? Can you hear me, love?" Some soft hooting followed, along with a small pinch on her finger.  
Lily woke up in her bed, with her owl, Shadow, nipping at her finger and Remus at her side.  
Her head felt hazy and she couldn't remember why she was in her bed in this state. A dull pain throbbed in the back of her skull.  
"Uncle Remus?"  
Lily looked at her side. Color flooded Remus' face and he sighed.  
"What…What happened to me?" Lily asked.  
"Well, you found….. Something… interesting in the forest, and it was quite a shocker to you. So shocking, in fact, you passed out and your head hit a tree."  
"What did I find that was so shocking?"  
Remus opened his mouth and closed it again, then looked away.  
"Nothing in particular…."  
"Where is this 'thing'?"  
"Down on the couch, why?"  
"I'm going to see it."  
Lily stood up very fast and walked a few steps, but then stumbled. Her head still hurt a lot, now it felt like she had been hit by a truck.  
She closed her eyes tight, waiting to hit the ground, but Remus caught her and scooped her up.  
"If you really want to see it…. I shall take you to it. But I warn you, this will still be a very big shock…"  
"Lily just looked at him and solemnly said, "I want to."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you then…"  
Remus carefully walked down the stairs with Lily cradled in his arms.  
"You know," Remus said, "not a lot of people would voluntarily be carried by a werewolf…"  
Lily smiled and said, "I don't think of you as a werewolf though."  
"Well, you would if you saw me turning into a vicious creature of the night once a month."  
Lily cocked her head and added, "Well, girls become a vicious creature once a month also!"  
Lily and Remus laughed so hard, but then Remus stopped and looked down.  
"Are you ready?"  
Lily held onto him tighter. "Ready."  
Remus opened the door to the living room and Lily screamed. Her mother laid on the couch, out cold, with Tonks tending to her. Tonks looked over and stood up, sighing.  
Lily sobbed. "Take me to the other room please!" She shrieked.  
Remus carried her in the kitchen, and set her down on a chair. Tonks walked in and sat down as well.  
Lily wiped her eyes and said shakily, "Is Mum going to be alright?"  
Remus and Tonks looked at each other and plastered phony smiles on their faces.  
"Yes, of course!"  
Lily looked at them suspiciously.  
Tonks sighed and said, "Okay, okay. Your mom has been unconscious now for at least 3 days. I have given her warm soup, and blankets and such, but she shows no signs of waking. But I continue to check her pulse every hour, so she is definitely alive."  
Lily sighed and said, "As long as she's alive, I'm good."  
Tonks looked around and asked, "What do we do now? We have no clue where Severus went, and Lily is no help to us in her current state. What do we do? Where do we go? We have no clues!"  
Before anyone could say anything else, the mail owl came in with a Daily Prophet. Lily gave him his pay and looked at the front page. She saw this headline:

YOU-KNOW-WHO AT LARGE  
DEATH EATERS TAKE OVER MINISTRY AND HOGWARTS

Lily looked grimly at the two in front of her.  
"If my dad's anywhere, he's here."

**  
And i apologize deeply for the super short chapter :/ But get ready, because there is an avalanche of chapters coming your way! And whoever reviews gets a free virtual kitten and a virtual brownie :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAHHH! ITS A CHAPTER AVALANCHE! Starting with Chapter 6! This is the first of many chapters that will come today or tomorrow! so ONE WITH THE SHOW! :D**

**I dont own harry potter stuffz XD**

Chapter 6

A few days passed. Remus, Tonks, and Lily couldn't manage to wake the other Lily. Instead they left a note about the current situation, and where they were going. They also bought some food and mentioned where she could find the food if she woke.  
Lily whistled for Shadow and grabbed a small bag. She said an incantation lots of times, then reached inside the bag to see if it had worked. Just as she planned, she could fit her whole arm in with room to spare.  
"Okay," She said, "let me go pack some stuff and then we'll be on our way."  
Lily ran upstairs and entered her room. She stuffed clothes, medicines, a spell book, and some money she had found inside her bag. She turned from her dresser and scanned the room for any other things she might need. Just as she was about to leave, her eyes landed on a picture of her and her dad, smiling as if nothing were bothering them. Lily wished it were like that now… She snatched the picture up and stowed it away in her bag. She then ran out of the room.  
"I'm ready," She called.  
Remus and Tonks stood and explained. "Okay," Tonks started, "we are going to apparate just outside the walls of the castle. From there we will cast disillusionment charms on ourselves. All except me. We need to find one of the Carrow twins and stun them, and then I will morph into them. From there you guys can follow me and we can find more information. Got it?" Remus and Lily nodded and they all prepared to apparate.  
"Now Lily," Remus said, "apparating is not really fun… so prepare yourself."  
Lily took a deep breath and stretched her hand out. "I'm ready,"  
Remus put his hand on top of hers, and Tonks stretched her hand out on his.  
"On the count of three," Tonks said. "One…..Two….. THREE!"  
Everything went dark. Lily felt as if she were being squished into a thin tube, and she couldn't breathe or see. But all of the sudden, Her arm felt like it was being ripped off, but before it could come off completely she landed on soft grass, and a big stone gate stood in front of them. Lily looked around, but then she was aware that her arm was openly bleeding, as if someone had tried to cut it off. It hurt too much to breathe, and she collapsed to the ground, trying to take deep breaths. But it wasn't working. She could hear the worried voices of her aunt and uncle, but they sounded distant and blurry.  
Remus and Tonks ran over to Lily, and tried to get her to respond, but she just laid there making gagging noises.  
Tonks took Lily's bag and frantically searched through it.  
"What are you looking for?!" Remus said.  
Tonks just kept searching.  
"I'm looking for a healing dittany, Lily got splinched!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! Wasn't much of a chapter avalanche, IM SORRY! but here's the next chapter! This, time, I SWEAR, I WILL WRITE ALL WEEKEND! After I upload the this, I'm gonna work on Chapter 8. So, here we go!**

**I dont own Harry Potter stuff!**

Chapter 7

Tonks continued to dig through the clothes and occasional galleons, and she finally came to a few potion vials under some shirts. She took them all out and looked through them. She finally came to one that was labeled "HEAL". She stood and opened it, but just as she was about to pour, she dropped it. It fell and shattered on a patch of ice.  
Tonks' hair turned fiery red. "DAMMIT, OUT OF ALL TIMES, WHY DID MY CLUMSINESS CHOOSE TO KICK IN NOW!?"  
Remus sighed impatiently and scrambled over to Lily. He then whispered some healing incantations, and then leaned against a nearby tree. Tonks joined him.  
"You couldn't have done that in the first place?" Tonks said, taking his hand.  
"I would've, but the potion works better than the incantation."  
They sat there, hand in hand, waiting for Lily to wake. Her breathing had returned to normal, that was a good sign.  
Finally she stirred, and Remus and Tonks made their way over to her side.  
Lily's eyes fluttered open. "Where are we? What…What happened?"  
"You got splinched," said Remus.  
"I got… What?"  
"Splinched. When you apparate, sometimes part of your body stays behind, and part comes along. It can be fatal at times." Tonks explained.  
"Oh… Well now that that's over with, we have to go on. Disillusionment time!"  
They all stood and cast the charms on themselves. Lily examined herself. She wasn't invisible, more like clear. You could still see her outline if you looked closely. She felt like some sort of weird chameleon.  
They started to make their way towards the castle. As they got closer, the gigantic castle loomed over them in a spooky shadow. Something had changed about it. It didn't feel happy anymore.  
As they entered, they walked carefully against the wall so no one would walk into them. They saw students walking by in groups, oddly silent, with heads down and marching in perfect rhythm. At the front and back of every group was at least five Death Eaters, wands out, ready to curse if anyone was out of hand.  
As Lily was observing, she got pulled into an empty classroom by her unnoticeable uncle.  
"New plan," He whispered. "you are going to pose as a first year. We will always be not too far behind. Nymphadora-"  
"Don't call me that!" Came a voice behind Remus'.  
"-Dora will still be a Carrow, she will be the male one, Alecto. Got it?"  
"Sure."  
Lily pulled her Hogwarts robe out of her bag and slipped it on over her jeans and t-shirt. Just then the disillusionment charm wore off, and Remus cast a new one on him. Tonks screwed up her face and her whole body contorted until she was an exact replica of Alecto Carrow.  
"How do I look?" She asked in the manliest voice she could pull off.  
"Hideous."  
"Disgusting."  
They opened the door slowly, and Lily ran out and joined the Gryffindors that were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tonks joined the front group and told one of them that she would lead them. The man left and she took his spot. Lily was pretty sure Remus was walking right next to Tonks. She got into the rhythm and bowed her head. Eventually they made it to a small black and white classroom, and a Death Eater stood at the front with his wand out.  
"Sit down, you ungrateful runts!"  
Lily took a seat next to an older Gryffindor, who she knew as Neville Longbottom. He was a fourth year, and he had helped her with her first week of school. They were both into Herbology too.  
"Take out your wands, NOW!" Came the voice of the Death Eater, Dolohov.  
Lily started to take out her wand, but Dolohov said something after that.  
"All except….. The first years. First years, front of the class, immediately!"  
Lily put away her wand hesitantly and walked to the class, along with another girl and two boys. They stood in a perfectly straight line, heads down.  
"Now…" Dolohov said maliciously, walking slowly behind them. "Which one of you…. Wants to be our little test monkey for the day?"  
The line remained silent. Lily wondered where Remus and Tonks were, and wished they were here to ease her fear.  
"How about….. YOU?"  
Lily's hair was pulled sharply back, and she saw the other first years frantically scrambling back to their seats.  
"Gemina Chains!" Dolohov growled. Lily's wrists and ankles became bound to the wall with chains.  
"Excuse me…" Lily squeaked, "but what am I a test monkey for?"  
Dolohov slapped her. "Quiet!" he hissed.  
Lily fought back tears.  
"Stand up, all of you!" Dolohov screeched. "Make a line right here in front of the girl!"  
Everyone hurried to the front of the class.  
"Today we will be practicing the Cruciatus Curse."  
A small boy raised his hand.  
"Excuse me, Sir, but what will we be testing it on?"  
"The test monkey, stupid!"  
Lily's stomach dropped; She had experienced this particular curse before, and she hadn't planned on experiencing it again. But that hope was just crushed.  
The first person in line was a Slytherin girl.  
Dolohov went over to the girl. "Remember, she's a Gryffindor," He said with disgust.  
The girl smiled mischievously and held her wand up.  
"Whenever you're ready."  
The girl took a few deep breaths, then aimed right at Lily.  
"CRUCIO!"  
Lily got the familiar sense of being run over by a train, being cut up into a million pieces, getting sewn back together, and repeating the process 100 times.  
"That's it, REALLY feel the hatred… Go ahead and stop!"  
Lily screamed, but they cast a silencing charm on her, so no one could hear her plea for help.  
She was cursed once, five times, eleven times…. There was a total of 40 kids in the class. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. She finally collapsed onto the ground, no more strength to scream, or cry, or do anything. She just wished that one of the times she was hit with the curse, it would kill her.  
Finally it dwindled down to 20 people, 15, and 10. On the 9th person, it was Neville. He looked at her with a horrified look, and looked at the Death Eater.  
"Well," Dolohov said, "GET ON WITH IT!"  
Lily shut her eyes tight and prepared herself, repeating her death wish in her head.  
Neville pointed his wand and shut his eyes, but then he lowered it and frowned. He turned to the Death Eater.  
"No."  
Dolohov gave him a Death Glare.  
"What did you just say to me?"  
"I said no. I'm not letting a little girl suffer when there's something I can do about it."  
"But…. All the other Gryffindors did it! Now do as I say, Longbottom!"  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me."  
Neville turned to the Gryffindors standing in a small group.  
"You guys have no heart."  
Neville made a swift movement to pick up Lily and run out the door. Stunning spells were shot at him; but he drew his wand with amazing speed. Lily had remembered him as the klutzy Neville everyone knew and loved, but apparently he had changed.  
Neville sped down the hall and into an empty classroom. Luckily it was an abandoned potions classroom; there was potions of all kind in the cabinets, including healing potions.  
Neville grabbed one of those and walked over to the desk he had set Lily down on.  
"Drink this," He said, holding out the vial. Lily took it and downed it in one gulp.  
Neville took the vial from her and said, "How do you feel, Lily?"  
Before she could respond, she found herself leaning on Neville, crying uncontrollably.  
"Oh, Neville!" She sobbed, "It was awful! I'm having the most horrible time… I can't seem to do anything without putting myself in danger!"  
Neville was totally bewildered; he patted her back awkwardly and sort of panicked.  
"Well…. Do you want help?"  
Lily sat up and wiped her eyes. "That would be great."  
"Well… What do you need help with, exactly?"  
"Okay… This is going to sound crazy… but you have to believe me."  
Neville nodded.  
"…My dad… is Severus Snape."  
Neville looked as if he was about to faint.  
"Wait… HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?"  
Lily told him the whole story, and he understood, but he was still mind-blown.  
"Okay… and one more thing. You know Remus and Tonks, right?"  
Neville nodded and said, "What about 'em?"  
"They are my godparents, and Tonks being a metamorphmagus, she disguised herself as Alecto Carrow. Remus is disillusioned, so wherever 'Alecto' is, he's not far behind."  
"Got it."  
Lily stood up a little shakily, but soon regained her balance and went over a few things with Neville.  
"Do you know if my dad is a teacher somewhere, or something like that?"  
Neville looked at her and said, "He's the Headmaster."  
"But then…. Where did Dumbledore go?!" Lily said.  
Neville sighed sadly and said, "The Death Eaters took him and locked him away. We have no clue where he is…Some people in the school set up a group called 'Dumbledore's Army'. It's sort of like another Order of the Phoenix, but for younger people. It links to the Order, so we both work together. You can join, if you'd like."  
Lily nodded.  
They walked out of the room and tried to find Tonks.  
Finally they heard someone coming around the corner. Lily and Neville sprinted and almost ran into one of the Carrows. It was 'Alecto'. Lily ran up and hugged him.  
"Oh my goodness," She exclaimed, "I was SO worried about you!"  
But Alecto shoved her away. She fell to the ground, and looked up. Alecto was staring at her with a disgusted look.  
"T-Tonks?"  
"Who are you calling Tonks, you little runt! And watch where you're going!"  
Lily gasped; It was the actual Alecto Carrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! WOOT WOOT! Potential Avalanche warning!**

**Nothing Harry Potter is mine! (I wish it was)**

Chapter 8

Neville helped her up and they tried to run, but Alecto grabbed them firmly on the shoulder and led them away.  
"Skipping class, eh? Not good at all…."  
Just as they turned another corner, another Death Eater bumped in to them and they came toppling down.  
"HEY! Watch where you're-"  
But Alecto looked at the person and realized it was an exact replica of HIM!  
The real Alecto gaped at other Alecto. Other Alecto gasped and said, quite like a girl, "Oh, dammit…."  
Lily got up and pulled Neville up quickly. The real Alecto was still on the ground, trying to sort out how this all works out.  
"TONKS!"  
Other Alecto turned and said, "LILY!"  
Alecto's form started shifting; a second later, Tonks was staring at them with a concerned look, her eyes shifting to Alecto.  
Lily grabbed her hand and sped down the hallway and out of sight. They heard from down the hallway Alecto shouting. Lily made out the last words: "Wait… Lily as in Lily SNAPE?! OH GOD!" Lily, from that moment on, had a really bad feeling about being at Hogwarts.

~o~o~o~

Severus sat in the big Headmaster's chair, watching Fawkes intently. He knew the Dark Lord had messed with his memories and thoughts, and he had regained a few of them. He didn't know what side to go to.  
Fawkes preened himself, and catching eye of Severus watching him, twittered angrily. Severus was snapped out of his pondering and noticed a knocking at the door.  
"Enter," he said harshly.  
Alecto Carrow came rushing in and crashed into a chair.  
"What has happened?" Severus said silkily, watching Alecto struggle with amusement.  
Alecto tried to catch his breath, and finally regained some strength to tell his tale.  
"Lily is here, with her aunt and uncle! She ran but they are somewhere here!"  
Severus stood and made it to the door with amazing speed. He turned and said to Alecto, "Get the four houses to the Great Hall. NOW!"  
Alecto sped out the door and ran as fast as he could to Slytherin house.  
Severus frowned and sunk back into his chair, pondering whether he knew that "Lily" girl. He knew he had to kill her, and he would gladly oblige for the Dark Lord. But he could've sworn he knew her from somewhere else….

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, heads down and eerily silent. Lily looked around, a lot had changed. The enchanted ceiling was now a normal grey stone ceiling with chunks of stone missing. The great big windows through which sunlight poured through were now covered with huge black drapes, and Lily could hear a violent pitter-patter of rain banging against the window.  
A loud CRACK told them that their pompous Headmaster had arrived. Lily assumed he had apparated, and apparently the "No Apparating in Hogwarts" rule had been lifted.  
"Silence!" Rang the voice of Snape.  
An unsettled silence fell.  
"Now," Severus said slowly, "it has come to my attention… that an intruder has made her way into Hogwarts."  
Lily bent her head down lower.  
"If anyone…. Student OR staff, know who this might be and where she is, I invite them to step forward…"  
There was a long pause that seemed to go on forever. Lily had a crazy feeling to step forward, but she felt like it was a death wish.  
"…..Now." Snape breathed.  
Lily, against her better judgment, ran forward and faced her dad.  
Something in Severus left him, making his eyes looking fixed. This was his time to show the Dark Lord he was trustworthy.  
"Well, well." Severus drawled. Lily stared back into his cold eyes.  
"Dad?" She whispered so no one would hear. "Dad, we're going home. Come on!"  
"Why would I go with you?!" He said quickly.  
Lily's small smirk she had was wiped off her face and it was replaced with watery eyes.  
"Because-Because I'm your daughter," Lily said shakily.  
"I don't have a daughter and I don't intend to."  
A single tear spilled onto Lily's face, but she was angry now.  
"Snap out of it, Dad. You're confunded, maybe even you got alleviated. You'll see if you just come with me!" Lily growled.  
Severus narrowed his eyes, and with amazing speed, had his wand out and pointed at Lily. The four Houses split like the Red Sea and backed against the wall. Lily whipped her wand out, and they stood there, staring each other down and staying still.  
"Give me a reason," Lily whispered. "I swear I will if you just give me a reason."  
A few more seconds of silence, then a deep red arc shot out of Severus' wand, twisted itself around Lily, Then exploded.  
Lily fell to the ground, but got back up. This was no time to be weak.  
Another shot out of Snape's wand, but Lily was ready this time. She blocked it and shouted, "Stupefy!"  
Severus had way more experience then Lily. He blocked it with ease, and laughed.  
"Do you want to keep this up, you silly girl? You know how it will end…"  
Lily flicked her wand violently and a bright gold light shot out. Severus swished his wand lazily and blocked it.  
Severus just stood there and stared at her maliciously.  
Lily's anger boiled up inside her. "YOU COWARD! FIGHT BACK!"  
Severus flicked his wand so the rest of the school couldn't hear them. A barrier formed around them, so no one could get in or out.  
"You foolish girl…. Don't you see? I must kill you," Severus said quietly, and there was the slightest bit of sadness in his voice.  
Lily's fear grew in her. "Why can't you remember me?" Lily approached Severus slowly, afraid he would curse her.  
Severus softened. "Why should I?" he said coldly.  
Lily's sadness poured out of her eyes, "Because I'm your daughter…" She said shakily.  
Severus put on a look of great pondering. "I think I would remember my own daughter, but you look vaguely familiar." He said slowly. "But no matter, I still have to kill you."  
Lily cast a charm so the rest of the school couldn't see them. Then she ran to Severus and hugged him tightly.  
Severus looked down at the girl clutching him tightly. Then all of the sudden, it felt like he was being loaded with information he already knew, but had somehow forgotten.  
He DID know her.


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! One more chapter to go for this one :( then Im going to take a break from this particular plot, but there is a few more stories coming soon for this plot. **

Chapter 9

Severus' heart broke. If he didn't kill Lily, the Dark Lord would do it himself, AND he would kill Severus. Then his wife would be all alone. But he couldn't bring himself to kill her! How could he? If he did he might just die on his own.  
Lily didn't expect him to feel sympathy for her, she didn't expect him to even show her any affection, but to her big surprise he hugged her back. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
"Dad?"  
Severus closed his eyes. "Yes," He said sadly.  
"What's wrong?"  
Severus turned away and choked, "If I don't kill you, the Dark Lord will, along with me. But I can't kill you, I just can't."  
Lily gasped and realized she would die either way.  
"Please don't kill me."  
Severus turned back to her and fell before her.  
"I've been a horrible father…" He said with self-disgust in his voice. "A father….. Shouldn't abandon his family. And now I've gone and put a death note on your back."  
Severus rested his head on the ground and a tear fell off his cheek.  
"Dad. Dad, I have a plan."  
Severus looked up into her eyes. Lily sat down with him.  
"I'm not crazy, just know that. And you have to go along with this plan. Deal?"  
Severus was hesitant, but he nodded and eyed her suspiciously.  
"You have to kill me."  
Severus immediately, protested like crazy, but Lily silenced him and went on.  
"You have to kill me, then appartate straight home. I have a plan, and everything will be okay."  
"But the Dark Lord will know you can come back. If you get killed by another wizard, you can come back."  
Lily shook her head.  
"Don't you remember? I'm allergic to Pepper Imps," Lily said. "If you feed me enough of those, it will technically be a natural death."  
Severus looked down sadly. "Okay," He said quietly. "Do you have any Pepper Imps that I can use?"  
Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out 15 Pepper Imps. But there was a secret about these Pepper Imps that Severus didn't know.  
Lily handed them to her dad and sighed.  
"Undo the charms, but first….. You have to call the Dark Lord so he can witness it." Lily shuddered and stepped back. "Oh, and after you give me the Imps," She added, "my body may disappear."  
Severus looked curiously at her, and she said, "I added something to the Imps."  
Severus whispered, "Gemina Chains."  
Lily's wrists and ankles were, once again, chained to the floor so she couldn't move.  
Before Severus did anything else, he bent down and gave Lily a kiss on the forehead.  
"I'm so sorry."  
Lily's eyes filled with tears and she merely nodded.  
Severus undid the charms and looked menacingly around the room at the four houses. He was a very good actor, Lily thought.  
"If any of you say a word, take a step, do anything… Let's just say you don't want to know what I or the Dark Lord shall do to you. All of you are to stand there quietly." Severus said.  
Severus pulled up his sleeve and hesitated. Should he? No, he wouldn't dare…. But he did. His finger came down onto the ugly scar, and all of the Death Eaters squirmed. A huge rumble issued, and the room filled with black smoke. When it cleared, the face Lily had nightmares about, the face that had ruined her life forever, stood in front of her, staring down at her with contempt.  
Lord Voldemort had arrived at Hogwarts.  
"Ah…" Said the high cold voice. "THIS brings back unwanted memories…" Voldemort glanced around the Great Hall while he talked. He then added, "Although, it DOES look considerably better without that stupid ceiling…."  
A ringing of laughter from the Death Eaters issued, and Voldemort looked around at them. He beckoned for Severus.  
"Has the deed…..Been done?" Voldemort asked eagerly.  
"My Lord…. I wished for you to witness it," Severus replied.  
"Very well. But you have thought of the problem that she can be revived if you kill her with a curse?" Voldemort asked.  
"Yes, My Lord. She is allergic to Pepper Imps," Severus held out the small black candies, "so I will force feed her these. The reaction will be too powerful for her."  
Voldemort smirked. "Very good, Severus. Go ahead."  
Severus walked slowly over to Lily and bent down. Lily made sure she was hidden by her dad's silhouette, then whispered, "It'll be okay Dad. I promise. Please, just get it over with."  
Severus shakily took the Pepper Imps and raised them over her head. "I love you," He whispered shakily, a tear dropping to the floor.  
"I love you too."  
Severus closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then stuck all the candies in Lily's mouth. Lily silently chewed, then out of the blue, she coughed loudly. Severus stood up and walked over to the Dark Lord's side.  
Lily coughed and coughed and coughed and coughed. She started feeling sleepy, and she silently closed her eyes and stopped coughing.  
She was gone.  
Remembering what she had said, Severus ran over and waited until she disappeared, then acted like he had removed her body. Then after everyone had evacuated the Great Hall, he apparated home.

~o~o~o~

Lily woke with aching limbs and feeling very cold. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, her head throbbing. She was on the couch in her living room. Why was she here in this state?  
Then she remembered being in the forest with Severus… and him apparating….  
Everything hit her.  
She sat up quick to get something to eat.  
Just as she was finished eating, she heard the door slam, and a THUD.  
Lily ran out to go see what it was.  
Severus was laying on the ground, tears pouring out his eyes. Lily sat down next to him.  
"I thought you were too evil for me," Lily said rudely.  
Severus just looked at her with pleading eyes. Lily stood him up and went to go get him some food.  
She returned a moment later with a buttered roll and some spaghetti.  
"Eat this," She said, holding out the plate. Severus took it gratefully and Lily walked away.  
When he was done eating, Severus went up to his room and found Lily on the outside balcony. He leaned against the doorway for a while, choosing to watch her.  
Finally Lily noticed he was standing there, but she just looked away. Severus walked over and joined her.  
Lily stood and looked out to the forest. "Why did you leave?" She whispered.  
Severus sighed. "I'm a Death Eater. The Dark Lord could come at any time and kill us all. And I'd rather have me killed than you."  
Lily looked into his eyes and realized she hadn't even hugged him, kissed him, taken in his scent yet. Before she could do anything, She had flung herself onto Severus, hugging him, kissing him.  
"I just missed you so much…."  
Then Lily realized something else.  
"Where's Lily?"  
Severus pulled away and looked at her.  
"Don't be mad…. She is dead. And I mean REALLY dead, natural death."  
Lily's eyes widened and filled with tears.  
"What?!"  
Severus sighed and held her tighter.  
Lily screamed.  
"NO! SHE CAN'T BE, MY BABY CAN'T BE DEAD!" Lily struggled but Severus held her to him.  
Finally Lily went limp. She cried into Severus chest. Severus hugged her tightly, whispering comforting words to her and resting his chin on her head. It started to rain, and Severus lead her inside, into the bed and telling her to rest. Severus got in bed himself, because he and Lily were both pretty exhausted due to horrifying resent events.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! FINAL CHAPTER, BUT THERE IS MORE STORIES TO COME! I think everyone will be pleased with this chapter, I know I am even though its short :3**

**Harry Potter things are not mine!**

Chapter 10

"W-what?"  
Lily woke up in a damp and dark forest. She smiled. The Pepper Imps were actually Portkeys, and they were just normal raisins.  
The Dark Lord had no idea that had happened.  
Then Lily thought of her mom and dad. How would she get back to them?!  
Lily stood up and took note of her surroundings. She was pretty sure the raisins had taken her to Brazil, and it was about six o' clock pm there. Shadow hopped out of a tree to join her. At least there was one familiar face.  
"Shadow," She said, "Can you go find some berries, or some roots that are safe to eat?"  
Shadow hooted and took off.  
Lily started to think up some ways she could get home. She didn't know how to apparate yet, and she didn't want to try after her last experience with that. She COULD send a patronus, but she didn't have her wand. Her dad did. Floo wouldn't work, because she had no dust. But she might be able to make a fire. She might just have to look around for some people. Maybe she would find a wizard. She might be able to fly if she put a few growing charms on Shadow with hand magic.  
Shadow returned with a few red and blue berries and a carrot from who knows where. She explained to Shadow the plan, and he twittered and hopped around.  
She stood and whispered, "Romono Ignus."  
Shadow grew the smallest amount.  
Lily sighed and did the spell over and over.  
After about 45 minutes, Shadow was as tall as the large trees that surrounded them. Lily smiled and said, "Ready?"  
Shadow hooted and it vibrated the ground. He took her carefully in his beak and tossed her onto his feathery back. He spread his mighty wings and broke a few trees in the process. When he took off, his talons scraped the tops of the trees, but after a minute he was soaring high in the air. When they came to water, Lily shouted, "Across the water, Shadow! Home is across the water!"


End file.
